Shattered
by Sir Cameron Dragic
Summary: On a stormy night, Bruce is treated to a surprise at his front door, in the form of Diana Prince with a broken heart and apologies to be made. He supposes that makes two of them. Implied BM/WW
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that came to me. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Shattered

When I opened the front door of Wayne Manor to the sight of Diana, her hair sopping wet and dripping all over the front porch and eyes red and puffy, I asked no questions. I didn't need to.

Instead, I stepped outside and placed a hand on her shoulder, shocked at how icy cold her skin was. She didn't react, and I could have mistaken her for a statue, if not for the silent breaths that she took every so often. It was unnerving to see a woman that I had come to acknowledge as one of the strongest beings I had ever laid eyes on, now reduced to shambles on my doorstep.

"Clark?" I asked softly.

A weak nod was all I received in reply.

I had found out the hard way that she and Clark had been dating. I hadn't wanted to believe it, but when I saw the news, and the photo that had been taken of them, bodies interlocked as they soared above the clouds...I had been angry.

Our Trinity, of sorts, ruined in one moment of passion. I had never been under the illusion that we would always be working together. I was merely a human, and they were beyond me. They fit the title of superhero much better than I did.

But for our collective relationship to end the way that it did, with me left out of the equation, it had made me angry. No, not angry, but hurt. Nothing had ever managed to wound the Batman quite like Clark and Diana's kiss had.

But even then, I couldn't find it within myself to put on my trademark frown and slam the door in her face, like I had imagined myself doing time and time again. Not to Diana. Not to the woman I had come to respect so much over the years. Not to the woman that had ignited my interest like no other member of the opposite gender had before.

Not to the woman who had broken my heart.

"Master Bruce, why are you out on the porch in the middle of a rain-" Alfred stopped his chiding as he saw the woman upon whom my hand rested.

"I will prepare a bedroom for our guest, and a fresh set of clothes." He said, immediately turning and moving about towards his new task, his pace not affected in the slightest by the turn of events. Although I did chance upon a small frown that crept onto his face as he gazed upon the woman who he knew had hurt me.

"Let's get out of the rain." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, marveling at how frail she seemed in that instant. I could sense no trace of the Amazon Princess that had more fire and courage within her than even the Man of Steel. There was nothing but a shell of that woman, and as I stepped back into the foyer, not caring that my black t-shirt was now soaked through by her wet frame, I felt a shudder run through her figure.

"The shower is at the top of the stairs, to your right." I said, marking the directions with my free hand.

Slowly, Diana crept out of my grasp and up the stairs, moving as aimlessly as I had ever seen her move. She was like a ghost, barely flitting up the stairs, leaving a trail of moisture behind her as she moved.

For a long time, I stood at the foot of the stairs, just watching her as she made her way down the hall and out of sight. Even when I heard the faint sound of water running, I still stood there, glued to the spot, wondering if I was in the middle of a dream.

When Alfred tapped me on the shoulder, however, it finally sunk in that this was real.

"Master Bruce, what are we to do with Miss Prince?" He asked me in the same monotone voice he always spoke in, although by now, I had learned to read between the lines and to notice the subtle inflections that came with his words. And right now, he wasn't pleased with her presence in the Manor.

"I'll be fine. I just need a moment to take this in." I replied, running a hand through my coarse black hair, which I had taken to growing out recently. I now looked the part of the hermit that I knew I was.

"As you wish, Master Bruce. I will prepare some hot tea for the both of you." Alfred added before he walked off towards the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

I suppose that I had reacted to the news rather immaturely. I had started by icing out Clark, something that came rather naturally enough to me. After all, I already had a lifetime of practice. But on a larger scale, I had slowly cut off my ties with the Justice League, little by little. I had already been a reserve member when I found out, but from then on, I only stepped foot on the Watchtower when it was absolutely necessary. Gotham had become my only priority, my escape.

Or, at least, it had been until Diana showed up at my door. Now? I wasn't so sure.

"Master Bruce." Alfred prodded as he walked back, two steaming mugs in his hands, his expression indicating his concern for me.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll take these up." I said, accepting the tea, hoping that the warmth would allow me to feel something other than the numbness that had come over my limbs since Diana's appearance.

I moved up the stairs and turned to the right, stopping in front of the door of the guest room. I listened as the running water stopped, followed by light footsteps. I simply stood there for a long time, not finding myself able to open the half closed door and to face the woman on the other side of the door, feeling at once both guilty and angry, much as I did the day when I had stopped answering Diana's phone calls.

Even I had the decency to give Clark short replies to his inquiries as to how I was doing, and what I was up to in Gotham. But for Diana, there was nothing. I listened to the messages, and I could hear that she was concerned about me.

As a friend, of course. That part of the messages never changed. She always ended them the same way, with a "Bruce, I'm concerned about you. Aren't we friends?"

Friends indeed.

Finally, I sucked in a deep breath and gently nudged the door all the way open, seeing Diana adjusting a white dress that hugged her figure alluringly, although I quickly forced those thoughts outside of my mind, and instead, tried to focus my eyes on her face, taking in the natural beauty of a façade crafted by the Gods. Each curve, each soft contour and crease looked as if it had been carved out of marble, and for a brief instant, I was the same love struck man I had been years ago, afraid to speak up and create a rift in our perfect trio, and, I suppose, afraid of rejection.

"This fits me very well. Thank you." Diana said, running her hands down the fabric and smoothing out the article, drawing it maddeningly taut.

"It was my mother's." I replied, handing her one of the mugs.

Nodding softly, Diana took a small sip of the scalding hot liquid, without so much as a hint of pain. Another reminder that we were worlds apart, even if she herself didn't realize it.

We stood in silence, exchanging sips of our tea, the tension in the room thick enough that it suffocated me.

Breaking the silence, Diana cleared her throat, "Clark told me that it wasn't working…that he wanted some semblance of a normal life."

I didn't reply.

"I knew that just meant that he was getting involved with that Lois Lane at the Daily Planet." She continued.

Lois Lane. I had done a few interviews with her before, and I knew that she was indeed an attractive woman, although I felt that, in comparison to Diana, she had no chance. What Clark was thinking, I had no idea.

"We got in an argument, and I flew out of the apartment. I didn't know where else to go but here." She explained, clearly pained by the memory.

"Why here?" I asked.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't say a word to the others."

Well, she was right. There was no way that I would even think of contacting the other Leaguers for any normal business, much less this.

"Alfred will be happy to wash your uniform. You're free to stay the night here." I said tersely as I turned to leave, not able to bear looking at her face any more.

"Bruce…you know that I never meant to hurt you." Diana said, her words cutting through me like knives.

"I know." I replied softly, before I slammed the door closed.

* * *

**As you can tell, I don't enjoy the New 52 continuity. **

**I did think of basing a full story off of this scene, but I don't think I would be able to find the time to devote to this, with my other Batman fic in the works right now, but if I did, would anyone be interested?**

**Please, if you guys have any thoughts on this, or the story, please, leave them below as a review or a PM. I really appreciate any and all feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I never expected to get such an overwhelming response to Shattered! I think that, as of right now, I really have no choice but to continue this story. So, I hope you enjoy the continuation of Shattered!**

**Note: The first half of this chapter is a flashback, but I didn't want to italicize the whole thing, so I left it alone.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey, Bruce, so, what's up with you and Diana?" Wally West, otherwise known as the Flash, asked me as I absentmindedly checked the Watchtower's monitors. Nothing was really popping out to me, so I contented myself by clicking through the different feeds at a steady pace, in the slight chance that I would chance upon an emergency. Not that I really expected to find anything. Actually, I was hoping that my display would make Wally realize that I wasn't in a talking mood, and set him on his way.

But, like the best-laid plans had a tendency to do, things went astray.

"Come on, Bats, you know that I am a professional in the laws of attraction. And trust me, I can see that you're attracted to her." Wally continued, despite my silence, which evidently was not enough of a hint for him that he should probably stop talking, if he valued his life.

"Diana is a colleague, and a teammate. That's all." I replied curtly, not wanting to discuss this topic any further, least of all with Wally.

"Seriously, Bats, it's not that hard to approach her. She's from an island of women. How hard can it be to give her a pick up line and a hint that you want to hit that?" Wally asked, while I answered him with a death glare.

"This topic is closed." I growled, standing up from my seat at the monitor, needing to get away from Wally, and any thoughts of Diana.

Unfortunately, though, I knew that Wally was right. Imagine that, Wally was actually right about something, for the first time in his life, and it just so happened to have to be concerning the secret that I had been harboring for some time.

Yes, Diana was an amazing woman, and I wanted to enjoy her company as more than just friends. But not at the expense of Clark.

The three of us had been lumped together, unfairly or not, as the Trinity upon which the Justice League had been formed. And I wasn't about to sacrifice the fragile bonds that bound us together as teammates, and as friends. I would never admit it, but working together made us so much more powerful than we were as individuals.

I could not sacrifice this solidarity and collective strength for my own personal happiness. If I pursued a relationship with Diana, I would effectively be shutting Clark out, and he was as important a part of our group as there ever could be. No, a relationship was completely out of the question.

I walked off to the commissary, intending to find someone willing to take Wally off of my hands, when I realized that everyone in the room was gathered towards the television monitors.

"What's going on?" I asked, expecting to see some large-scale destruction, or maybe an alien invasion on the screen.

What I didn't expect to see was a picture of Clark and Diana, locked in an embrace above the clouds, lips smashed together.

"Bats, I'm sorry…" Wally said weakly, "I had no idea."

"Neither did I." I replied swiftly, before I turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

I frowned as I took a sip out of my mug. The coffee was tasteless, and was as bland as plain hot water as it swept over my tongue and down my throat.

"Not to your liking, sir?" Alfred asked as he noticed my expression. I knew that it had not been any fault of his that I couldn't taste a thing. He had gotten up as he always did, and prepared a fresh pot. The problem was me, as it usually was.

"Not at all, it's just…" I sighed, not knowing what I could say to my most trusted confidant, who probably already knew what, or who, was responsible for my current state.

I settled for silence.

What was I to do? Admit that Diana had plagued my dreams all night? While it was a welcome diversion from the usual nightmares, I knew that it was only marginally less painful for me to think of her, rather than my parents.

God, I needed another mug of hot water.

"Morning, Bruce." Diana greeted as she walked into the kitchen, noticing Alfred's presence as she did so, "Same to you, Alfred."

"Miss Prince." He replied with his standard brand of feigned excitement. Unflappable as always, he swiftly poured out a mug of coffee for Diana as well, who accepted the drink with a soft, "Thank you."

"Feeling better?" I asked Diana, who looked at me in surprise at my question. Evidently, she had not been expecting me to speak up, especially after our mostly mute encounter the night before.

"Yes." She replied with a weak nod, letting me know that she wasn't being entirely truthful with me.

"Master Bruce, I think that the plants outside could use a watering." Alfred announced suddenly, giving me a nod before he walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with Diana. I didn't bother with pointing out that we were subjected to a rainstorm last night.

Diana bit her lip and refused to look in my direction, "Look, Bruce, I know that you don't want me here, but do you mind at least pretending that you don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you." I replied.

I wasn't lying. As much as I wanted to, I knew that I could never raise a finger against Diana for any reason. Not when one simple look from her could turn my knees to jelly, and make my heartbeat quicken uncontrollably.

Diana shifted uncomfortably as I turned to face her, "Then can I ask you one thing?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

"Would you have left me? To live a normal life, I mean." Diana asked, taking a drink from her mug.

"No." I replied bluntly, "I'm a rich kid with serious enough issues that I need to dress like a bat and fight crime. I think that I've already given up on a normal life."

"Fair enough." Diana said softly.

"Bruce, one more question."

"Go ahead." I shrugged.

"Why did you stop answering my calls?"

I instantly froze at Diana's question, my veins turning to ice and my chest tightening uncomfortably.

Before I could answer, and before Diana could prod any further, we were interrupted by a sudden ringing. Nearly having a heart attack at the surprise intrusion, I took a moment to compose myself before I realized that it was coming from my phone.

Putting the receiver up to my ear, I heard the familiar voice of a certain son of Krypton.

"Bruce, can I talk to you?" I heard Clark's voice from the other end. He sounded just as haggard as I felt right now. I doubt that he got much sleep last night either.

"Clark," I began, noticing that Diana's face fell as I said his name, causing a pang of pain pulse through my chest. Even now, she missed Clark. Another knife wound found its place alongside the other scars I had already received from Diana.

"Is it about Diana?"

I heard Clark hesitate on the other end, "So you know, huh?"

"She's in my kitchen right now." I replied, finding myself met with a shocked silence.

"Look, Bruce, you have to understand where I was coming from. Diana was amazing to be with, but I want to be able to live a normal life. I want to be Clark Kent, and not just Superman. Lois makes me feel…" He trailed off.

"Human." I finished for him.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Clark replied.

"You know that she's struggling right now." I said softly, although I'm sure that Diana heard me, despite my best efforts. If she did, however, she showed no indication.

"I was afraid that she would. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I guess that I did anyways." Clark sighed. I knew that he didn't have any ill intentions. But at the same time, I felt a flash of anger at his excuse. He, who had known Diana, when I could only dream of such a relationship with her, wasn't content. It was maddening, and yet, for the second time in two days, I couldn't find it within me to just hang up the phone and rebuff him.

Why was I so weak when it came to these two?

"I just hope that you don't regret your decision." I said, settling for an amiable ending to this conversation. It would do me no good to be angry with Clark, when I myself was to blame for the current situation. I had been too afraid to take a chance with Diana, and now, I was paying the price for it.

"I hope so too." Clark said after a long pause.

* * *

**So, I hope that you guys are intrigued by this chapter. And I hope my little splashes of humor weren't too out of place in an otherwise serious and angsty story. I am going to be at something called Boys State for the next week, where I don't have internet access, so I did rush to finish this chapter, and I didn't really see any reason why I should take those parts out. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it all the same.**

**If you guys still want to keep on reading, let me know! I'm definitely now thinking about where this story can go, and there are definitely a lot of routes, all of which end with a Batman x Wonder Woman ending, so don't worry about that aspect. **

**Please, if you guys have any thoughts or comments on this, let me know with either a PM or a review. I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts after the first chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you guys so much for the reassuring response to the last chapter! Coming back from my trip to see so much interest in my story was honestly the best feeling ever! So thank you guys so much for continuing to read!**

**Seriously, I really do appreciate all of the comments that you guys give me, and they just keep pushing me to write more. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the continuation of Shattered!**

* * *

Chapter 3

My eyes tracked the blips on the monitor, as they did every night before I went out on patrol, as a last second check on the relative safety of Gotham. With my overview of the city, I was afforded a chance to prepare for any supervillains that dared to attack the city.

Normally, I would be glad to know that it would be a relatively uneventful patrol, aside from the occasional mugging. But with Diana still in the Manor, I desperately wished for something to appear on the monitor. Couldn't Poison Ivy break out some bizarre toxin for me to formulate an antidote for, or something?

But alas, even after a solid hour of staring at my digital map of Gotham, nothing had appeared.

"Master Bruce, getting cold feet before the patrol?" I heard Alfred's dry tone ask me.

"Very funny." I replied, sighing and shutting off the monitor of the Batcomputer.

"I have my moments." Alfred said flatly, although I knew that he was secretly enjoying this banter. It kept both of us sane to add some levity to our situations, and I knew that Alfred could sense my distress. I needed some humor now, more than ever.

"I just don't feel like going out tonight." I said, strolling by my costume, still untouched in its usual bulletproof glass case. The dark cowl stared at me silently, almost as if it were mocking my inability to formulate a proper sentence towards Diana through its own muteness.

Listen to me, trying to pick a fight with my own costume for being too quiet. God, I really was going insane.

Alfred cleared his thought, mercifully sparing me from being alone with my thoughts any longer, "Master Bruce, I think that it would be pertinent to remind you that Miss Diana has not eaten since breakfast. And neither have you."

"What are you saying?"

Alfred pursed his lips, "I am saying that you should make an attempt to be a good host. You'll have plenty of time to play with your gadgets after dinner."

I stared longingly at the empty Batsuit, briefly imagining a night of patrolling, and for the first time in years, I felt weary. I was completely and utterly exhausted. Even after Bane had broken my back, I had not been tired. Instead, I had only been angry, and I had worked tirelessly to return to form. And yet, Diana's presence in my house was enough to make me forget about the cowl, if only for one night.

I really was pathetic.

Disturbed by the odd sensation, I weakly nodded at Alfred, "All right."

* * *

"Dinner is served." Alfred announced, placing a plate piled high with mashed potatoes and thick slices of pot roast in front of me, before moving to offer a smaller variation of the same plate for Diana, who sat at the other end of the dining table, the relative length of the table only accentuating the silence that hung over our eating.

Neither of us was really hungry.

After prodding the pot roast for a good ten minutes, I put down my fork. I knew that trying to eat anything on this plate would be a fruitless endeavor, especially when my stomach knotted up at the briefest glance of Diana's figure, now clad in another of my mother's dresses, this one a deep maroon.

"I'm finished." I said, pushing my plate away from me and standing up from my seat, intending to return to the Batcave to prepare myself for patrol. I needed to do something to keep my mind off of the woman currently sitting at my dinner table.

Just as I was about to walk past her, Diana suddenly spoke.

"I called Clark."

I stopped in my tracks, breathing momentarily forgotten as I took in her words, and truly tried to comprehend them. An image flashed into my mind of Diana, staring at the phone, debating whether or not she should call, just as I had done for the last few months. I understood the fear, the uncertainty, all of it.

"And?" I asked shakily, failing fantastically in my attempt to seem composed.

"We talked about our break-up." Diana replied, putting down her fork as well.

I was almost afraid to respond, but against ever fiber in my body screaming not to, I asked, "What did Clark say?"

"He said that it would be the best for the both of us. And that he had never wanted to hurt me." She replied, the last part resonating within my mind.

_Bruce…you know that I never meant to hurt you._

"I know that he was just trying to be nice." Diana said weakly, before she whispered, "But it still hurts."

The knife twisted in the wound.

"I know it does." I replied almost instinctively, now feeling every bit as pained as Diana did, because I knew that, even now, she still had feelings for Clark. Feelings that would likely never apply to me, as much as I wished that they would.

I moved to leave the room, the pain becoming almost unbearable for me, when I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Please, Bruce, don't leave me right now. Can't I just pretend that I'm not alone, just for a moment?" Diana begged, standing up from her chair, and wrapping her arms around my torso, my nerves exploding at the sensation of her embrace.

Stunned by the contact, I numbly wrapped my arms around her frail figure, relishing the sensation of my fingers lightly contacting her skin, and her shudder at my touch. I faintly felt her lean her head up against my chest, and I only tightened my grip on her, holding on as if I never had any intention of letting her go.

We simply stood there, silently enjoying each other's warmth, as I felt Diana's body gently shiver, and a dampness collect on my shirt. She was crying for Clark, and I knew it. And yet, I couldn't find it within me to do anything but to rest my head on top of her, and to breathe in the scent of my shampoo, which suddenly become intoxicating when used by Diana.

"Diana…" I murmured, running a hand through her beautiful black mane, knotting my fingers in the silky strands.

I was at once the same man I had been years ago. Laying my eyes on Diana for the first time, and losing my breath over her almost unearthly beauty, desperately restraining myself from soiling her with my own mortal touch. And yet, here I was, losing myself to the sensation of her touch, to the ungodly way that her body seemed to fit so well with mine, to the desire that welled up within me like a great flood, threatening to spill over at any moment.

I pulled away.

"Bruce!" Diana cried out, her voice only barely registering in my ears as I frantically sprinted towards the Batcave.

* * *

The cold Gotham night was a relief.

I breathed in the musty air, inhaling the dampness of the last remnants of rain, as well as the character of the city that had been a part of from the start. For better or for worse, it had always been there for me, even as I stood perched on the edge of a building, a freezing wind blowing straight in my face.

I accepted the stirring sensation, a welcome alternative to the disgust that I could not shake from my body. Disgust ay myself for almost having lost control. Disgust at myself for taking advantage of Diana's weakness. Disgust at my own lack of regret for my actions.

I had wanted to ravage her right then and there in the dining room, and the worst part was that I still did. I had been dangerously close to the edge, and even now, I still stood there, threatening to give in to the powerful emotions that overrode any sort of sense and reason that I had once possessed.

What kind of man was I?

I had known that Diana was weak, and that she needed a shoulder to cry on. I also knew that she needed to be reminded that someone did indeed care for her. But I could not be the one to do that. Not when I could barely keep my own feelings in check long enough to exercise any sort of self-control.

I was disgusting.

As I stared out at the skyline of Gotham in a futile attempt to drive Diana out of my head, I suddenly felt a pair of slender arms slip around my shoulders, and a hot breath tickle my skin, forcing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up at attention.

"Bats, you're getting sloppy." The sultry voice purred into my ear, "Just imagine if I actually wanted to hurt you."

"Now's not the time, Selina." I replied, making no effort to remove the feline-themed thief from my back, my mind completely devoted to thoughts of Diana. God, why couldn't I just shake the images of her out of my mind?

Selina pouted as she traced the symbol on my chest with a sharpened claw, a motion that would normally make my heart beat a little faster than normal. But now, I felt nothing but a mild disdain for the action, "Oh, Bats, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me? I know that you haven't been getting any from the Princess, since I know she's hooking up with Wonderboy."

"We're not discussing Diana." I replied swiftly, choosing to remain silent about the current situation at the manor. Nobody had to know right now, and I had intentions to keep things that way. Especially when the events of dinner were still etched into my mind.

"Oh, touchy subject, I see." Selina chuckled, while I didn't reply.

"I've got patrols to do." I said, rising to my full height and walking away.

Selina was wise enough not to follow.

* * *

**To address an earlier review, yes, I do think that this is set in an amalgam of the DCAU and the DCnU. I was raised on the Justice League cartoon, which explains why I see Wally West as the Flash, but really, that shouldn't have much bearing on this story. This is a Batman and Wonder Woman centered story, and that won't really change. **

**Also, addressing another review, Bruce definitely won't think that he's the consolation prize, at least, he won't by the end of the story. Relationships are complex, and they develop over time, and this one will be no exception. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading so far, and I hope you guys keep the reviews and PMs coming! I really do enjoy reading each and every one, and they only inspire me to keep writing. **

**So if you guys want to see more, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! You know, World Cup and all that. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews and feedback! It really means a lot!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the continuation of Shattered!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Bruce!" I yelled out, more in surprise at his sudden action, than anything else. However, if Bruce had heard me, he did not show any signs of it, as I watched him run out of the room, his footsteps only growing fainter.

Realizing that he had no intention of returning, I ran a hand through my hair, and wiped away the last vestiges of my tears with the back of my hand. I knew that it had been a mistake to force myself on Bruce, but he had reciprocated my action. Hadn't he? Had I been dreaming, or had he been whispering my name? But then, why had he run away so suddenly?

Saying that I was confused right now would have been an understatement.

"Miss Diana, do not be alarmed. Master Bruce has an…odd way about him. By no means does he wish to frighten you."

I nodded softly at Alfred's words.

"I know that he didn't mean anything by it." I sighed, "But I just wish that I could understand what is going on in his head."

Alfred smiled, "You are not alone in that desire, Miss Diana. I have spent many nights myself wondering what exactly would possess a man to dress up as a bat in order to fight crime. Although, I suppose that any other animal would be impractical."

At the attempt at humor, I couldn't help to smile a bit as well, for the first time in days.

"Thank you, Alfred. I needed that."

Alfred bowed, "To you as well. I'm glad to know that someone in this house can appreciate my wit."

At that, I cracked another smile.

"If I may, Miss Diana," Alfred began, "Perhaps the problem is that Master Bruce cares too much."

"Too much?" I scoffed. The Bruce that I knew could not have cared enough. He had never taken the League as seriously as I did, and he was unapologetic about it. He hadn't even taken the courtesy to let any of us know that he was withdrawing from the League. One day, he just…stopped. No explanation, nothing.

"I understand your skepticism, Miss Diana. But although it may seem at times that Master Bruce is cold, or uninterested, the contrary is quite true. Since the passing of his parents, I have only seen him act in extremes. He remembers too fondly. He speaks too harshly. He falls in love too deeply."

I nearly snorted at Alfred's words, "Falls in love? Bruce?"

But when Alfred's face remained unchanged, I realized that he wasn't trying to make some ridiculous point about Bruce. He was completely serious.

"Wait, Bruce is in love?" I asked, as my jaw involuntarily dropped. For the entire time that I had known Bruce, he had never been the type to listen to his emotions, and now, he was in love? With who? Who could have possibly gotten the Batman to fall in love?

"Miss Diana, I think that it would be best for you to pose the question to Master Bruce yourself." Alfred said, scooping up one of the two untouched plates of food, "Now, I must excuse myself. There are dishes to be washed."

"Ah," Alfred said, just before he left the dining room, "I almost forgot to mention that the code is zero-six-two-six."

With that, Alfred disappeared into the kitchen, as I digested his words.

My eyes trailed over to the door to Bruce's study. Almost as if they were acting on their own, I felt my legs carry me over to the door, which I pushed open slowly, my curiosity getting the better of me. As I entered the room, I took in the bookcases that lined the walls, broken up by the futuristic metal of Bruce's elevator to the Batcave.

Suddenly, Alfred's comment made sense to me. I walked up to the double doors, with a number pad fixed squarely to one door.

"Zero-six-two-six." I repeated, tapping each button in order, to be rewarded by the elevator doors hissing open.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I followed the familiar road to the Batcave, every contour and turn memorized and imprinted into my muscles, so that my hands turned the steering wheel without any need for my supervision. I took a deep breath, appreciating the thunderous roar of the Batmobile, accompanied by the small vibrations that let me truly feel the power behind the vehicle.

Anything that could get my mind off of Diana, even for a brief second, was a welcomed respite at this point. I had been lucky enough to run into a few muggings in process during my patrol. Needless to say, I seriously doubted that any of them would be able to walk anytime soon.

But still, they had only been temporary breaks from the visions of Diana that plagued my every thought.

Growling in frustration at my inability to shake her face from my mind, I pressed even harder on the gas, eliciting an even louder response from the engine.

As the Batmobile flew into the tunnel of the Batcave, I begrudgingly eased up on the gas, before slamming onto the brakes, bringing the car to a jarring stop. Opening up the cockpit, I climbed out of the Batmobile, dropping down to the floor with a dull thud that reverberated through the metal platform upon which I was parked.

I trudged up to the Batcomputer, intent on doing a quick check on Gotham before my night ended, only to realize that I was not alone.

Diana cleared her throat, drawing my eyes to the makeshift gym situated next to the elevator. She had evidently chosen the perfect spot to prevent any escape from this confrontation.

"Bruce." Diana said slowly, taking a step in my direction. She was now dressed in a set of dark workout clothes that I recognized as having been a spare set belonging to Barbara. They had always been a little loose for her, but with Diana and her taller figure, the material was stretched maddeningly tight, showcasing ever curve and contour of Diana's figure.

I inwardly shuddered.

"Diana." I managed, doing my best to avert my gaze.

She gestured at the training mat.

"Let's spar."

"Spar?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"On Thymescira, we resolve our issues through sparring." Diana explained, "And believe me, we have issues that need to be resolved."

"Maybe another time." I replied quickly, moving towards the elevator, knowing that I would not have another chance to escape.

But, as I had expected, Diana had no intentions of letting me leave.

She grabbed me by the cape and flung me at the training mat, where I landed with a practiced motion, using the momentum of my fall to instantly get back onto my feet.

Without any pause, Diana was upon me, firing off a series of jabs and kicks that I narrowly avoided, knowing that any one of her strikes would be enough to subdue me.

Searching for an opportunity to counter, it took everything I had within me to continue defending against her onslaught, which was relentless and becoming increasingly frenetic.

Deciding that my only opportunity would come from taking the offensive, I lunged forward with an elbow, only to have my legs taken out from under me, and to be pinned into the ground.

Staring straight up at Diana, with her chest heaving in deep gasps, and skin slick with sweat, I gulped in a futile effort to quell the desire welling up within me. As I felt her legs straddle my body, trapping me further, it took every ounce of willpower I had just to keep a straight face.

Diana merely stared down at me with a victorious look that managed to be both irritating, and frustratingly attractive at the same time. God, she was driving me insane, and she had no idea.

"Well, now that I have you trapped, I think that we need to talk." Diana said, her hot breath causing me to shudder underneath her.

"Is this really the time?" I replied, making a half-hearted effort to escape from her grasp, but from no avail.

Ignoring my question, Diana adjusted her position on my body, and leaned in closer, "What happened during dinner? Why did you run away?"

"I-I…lost control." I replied, watching as Diana lessened her hold on me, brow furrowed in thought.

Taking advantage of her momentary lapse, I slipped out of her grip and tossed Diana off of me, getting back up to my feet.

"I'd prefer to talk like this, if I have to." I said, knowing that Diana would not allow me to leave. But I couldn't be held down by Diana any longer. If she had still been on top of me for even a second longer, there was no telling what I would have done. I had to keep my distance from her.

Diana slowly nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine."

"Now, what issues do you feel you need to have resolved? I'm already letting you stay in my home. I feel as if that should be enough for you." I said.

Diana frowned, "Well it's not. Bruce, I want to know where it went wrong. Why you left the League. Why you wanted nothing to do with us."

At the mention of the League, and the images that it conjured up, I felt my anger nearly boil over, "You know where it went wrong." I spat, venom in my tone, "It went wrong when you and Clark changed the equation. I knew that I wasn't needed."

"Bruce…it wasn't like that. You know that I didn't mean to hurt you." Diana whispered weakly.

"But you did."

Diana was silent.

Realizing what I had just said, I looked down at my feet, "Diana, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, Bruce, don't apologize. I don't need any more apologies. Not from Clark, and not from you." She said, tears welling up within her eyes. Her stance weakened, and I could see her body visibly deflate as she spoke. God, she looked so vulnerable, so unlike the Amazonian Warrior that I knew she truly was.

Unable to stop myself, I took a small step in Diana's direction. She barely noticed.

For the second time that night, I lost control.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this chapter didn't seem too out of place. I know that Diana has seemed pretty depressed and all that so far, but I feel as if she would probably try to be proactive, rather than dwell on her feelings longer than necessary. But hey, that's only my opinion.**

**Hopefully, you guys are still enjoying the direction of this story. Please let me know any and all thoughts in either a review or a PM.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
